A Week From Sundry
by Rakusa
Summary: Mamoru has his memories of the past, Selene couldn't take them away. However he knows Serenity, rather Usagi, does not and must stay a good distance away from her.
1. Day One

A Week From Sundry

Sunday, 11/11/2007- a lucky day?

Sum: Mamoru has his memories of the past, Selene couldn't take them away. However he knows Serenity, rather Usagi, does not and must stay a good distance away from her.

AN: I hope that made sense, and you guys like this story, I was reading one where Mamoru is unsure whether it is Serenity or Usagi he's in love with and I was also reading the one recently finished about Mamoru having true memories of the past- against all odds…, and this is my own twist to these stories and my own thoughts. Oi, I love first season, romance or no… it's my favorite.

P.S. Sundry means various, miscellaneous, so basically a miscellaneous week from several moments and several important days. The dates don't matter, it's just a reference of time for you guys…

Day One, Monday 29 February 2007

Mamoru watched her move with lithe grace across the crowded dance floor, and then he felt himself move, not as himself, but as Endymion. He knew the name well; it had been echoed on her lips more than once through out his many dreams of these nights. These nights. He sighed nostalgically, for these nights, were the last before the great destruction occurred.

This dream unfortunately was the one of their last night, their last night of a semi-quasi happy existence. The moon queen in her infinite wisdom did not forbid their marriage or engagement; they never got around to marriage. No, Selene did not forbid it, his parents, however did. He sometimes wondered if that was why in his present form he grew up without any.

Selene was slyer than even that, she did not forbid it, but she talked about the consequence of their union at every turn. She however did not know at that moment how deep their love truly was. Nor did she know what they were willing to sacrifice to remain together, and he wasn't talking about the physical death of their lives.

They'd been prepared to give up their kingdoms, but luckily no one besides the two of them knew that truth.

Mamoru fought against the sight of the end of their lives, but for some reason either Endymion or Serenity was determined that he saw it. Maybe it was even Selene, getting sick pleasure out of the torment she was causing him because of what happened next.

Mamoru clenched his eyes shut as he remembered the pain that entered his body as Endymion covered Serenity with his, but saw too late the sword was too long to completely protect her and the power too strong as it went through both of them. The pain of knowing she too was dying on the skewer stick binding them was greater than any physical pain. He reached out his hand to touch her cheek and she raised hers to cover his hand and turned her face into his palm. Her eyes slowly dimmed and his world around him grew black.

Words of love echoed in his mind as he shot up in bed to breathe heavily.

The damned dreams continued every night. Some were of the good times and some were of the bad. The bad ranging from their deaths to when they had their first and only big argument that had hurt him nearly as much as physical pain as well.

She had never wanted to see him again after that night.

Mamoru sighed, he didn't understand it, his memories were already complete, he knew what Serenity looked like, he knew everything that happened, why would they insist on showing him time and time again in a visual form when he could easily recall it in his mind?

He stretched and looked upon his clock; it responded that it was 5:30 in the morning. He groaned, he'd been waking up this early since he was little, and since he could never go back to sleep, he started working out to relieve the tension in his muscles.

After a brisk jog around Tokyo's finest park he headed back to his apartment for a shower. Once he got out of the shower the clock read quarter to eight. He quickly donned his clothes and grabbed his books and then headed to school. 

However today was a day unlike any other as he rounded a corner and a blond girl, head first, barreled into him. He tried to catch her as they fell; he was still in a slightly sour mood of being reminded again of the tragic death of his loved one and barely registered the impact as he fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going meatball brains!" His first reaction was to insult the girl for not watching where she was going, it was obvious that she was either distracted, in a hurry or an idiot and he picked the last one to exemplify.

He looked down to her face and his breath caught. He couldn't move even as she scrambled off of him and huffed indignity. "Why I never-!" She yelled. "I am not a meatball brains! You should watch where it is you're going!" She seemed to realize he wasn't moving and was instantly apologetic. "I'm so sorry for running into you! Are you ok? Did you break anything?"

Mamoru slowly stood up, he felt woozy and weary. He didn't believe she existed, not in this life time anyways.

"Hello?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you all right?" She questioned, truly concerned now that he was so unresponsive.

Mamoru looked upon her, he soaked in the fact that she was truly standing right here, in front of him, that he had felt again her warm body against his. He had thought her dead; he hadn't even looked for her, thinking that if she had been alive, she would have been born near him and in his life, every day, just like it had been on the moon.

Mamoru saw her trying to get his attention; he just couldn't focus on her words, just her movements, just her face, just her body. It slowly sunk in however that she didn't recognize him; she didn't recognize him at all.

He gulped, sure he looked different, somewhat, so did she. Her hair wasn't quite as glass like, streaming down her back like crystal, reflecting the moon surrounding her, rather her hair was more sun-touched and golden. Her eyes had lost the cold quality given to them from the too light in color she suffered from on the moon. He had first thought her blind when he stumbled upon her sitting in the gardens.

Her body was slightly shorter and wasn't as under developed either. The peoples of the moon had no curves, not in the ways that the earthen people cherished anyways, Endymion's father had called the women walking beanpoles, his mother had said they were a prepubescent boy build. Endymion had been caught the moment he laid eyes on Serenity. He didn't care about her shape, hell, he'd been attracted to voluminous women all his life, that's how Beryl managed to make any claim to his heart, but Serenity, Serenity provided something different. She provided him with a chance to love her as she was, for her personality and grace and style.

He looked hard at this girl who claimed in looks to be his love and he couldn't see any trait in her other than her face that was of old. Her personality was too bolstering, it irritated him. She wasn't graceful at all as he could tell from the way she tackled him. She wasn't elegant or true to her name, serene, and she didn't have that shy, almost casual way of flirting with him that Serenity had off the bat. This girl did something and she did it with gusto.

This was not his Serenity, she didn't remember him. She didn't remember herself. Mamoru shook his head. He had been dying to touch her and now he felt repelled. This girl did not bare the right to garnish his love's face with her impurity.

"I'm fine Ordango Atama. Just get out of my face, I need breathing room."

A bell chimed in the distance and the girl's face scrunched up. "Oh no! I'm _late_!" She groaned. "Thanks a lot jerk!" She took off running and barely managed to avoid the rest of the pedestrians on the side walk. He winced as her elbow slammed into a light pole and he shook himself out of it. That girl was not his Serenity.


	2. Day Two

Day Two, Tuesday 14 April 2007

An: So how many of you hate me right now? Too bad, it'll just get worse.

Endymion shook his head as Serenity's icy blue eyes slid to his face. She had just asked him a question but he didn't know the answer to it.

He received a delicate laugh and he smiled at the sound. He knew he'd just been bested yet again by the moon princess. "The answer, dear Endymion-sama, is none."

"None? How is that the answer? What you asked was which powers does a rabbit possess? It implies a quantity question."

"It does, except for when the answer in none, which still answers the question grammatically correct as it also answers it correctly."

"That was a trick question." Endymion couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked upon the very innocent woman in front of him.

Serenity's eyes were lazy but as she smiled and shrugged her shoulders, he could see the warmth and passion boiling below the surface.

"How many people know the true you inside?" He asked, reaching his hand across the table and rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

"Just you." She melted slightly into his touch. "Just you." She repeated softly.

"How is it that no one else understands you the way I do?" He asked, she was the sweetest person he knew.

"I am no different, let me qualify that, I am no less warm towards others as I am you, but yet nobody can see pass my unusual appearance. My people have gotten used to it, as it is the generational qualities passed on, however they are still slightly different than mother and I, we do things for the best of our people and they except as much from us without asking for it. They do not question us, for they trust us, however, they do not love us. Outsiders, beyond our solar system at any rate, do not trust us, for we seem to have no life in our eyes, for we do not act the way in which they expect of us. Only you, dear prince has bothered to look deeply within my eyes and see the truth."

"My family does not approve of our engagement love." Endymion was a warrior; he truly was, first and foremost. He was secondly a lover and perhaps more strongly devoted to that than his skills as a fighter. However his family wanted him to take control of the kingdom and distrusted the moon princess and her plans. His older sister was the politician.

He possessed the knowledge it took to be a politician, and he was going to be king, he would be a good king, yet he felt that his sister would be a better leader if she was to become queen.

"Neither does my mother." Endymion was about to object but Serenity held up a dainty hand. "No love, she does not come out and say it, she even blesses our marriage, but she is still against it, hoping I will come to my senses and chose against this marriage. She does not think it will last as a happy arrangement and that only bad will come forth from our love. She has never loved any man worth loving, and neither have generations passed. Ours is a reign that doesn't need marriage to survive, yet she has married and it is said that the first child created from marriage after a long absence of the ceremony, shall have an unusual future."

"A future where you will find a man who truly loves you for you and not for money, power, authority or status. Who sees your unusual appearance and loves you because of it and not despite it." Serenity gave him a small smile, a real one, and he returned it, for he did love her as strongly as he said, more so even.

"I love you." Serenity whispered and Endymion leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. She returned it rather shyly but it was enough for him.

The image changed and Serenity was standing there by herself looking at him pleadingly. "Endymion, find me, please!"

Mamoru woke up with a start, he'd never had that dream before, he never remembered that image either, Serenity had never, ever begged him, especially not to plead for him to find her.

However he didn't have time to contemplate this latest, oddest dream. For his body was suddenly attacked with convulsions he hands jerked and fisted into the sheets near his body and he still bounced on the bed. His silk bottoms were instantly exchanged with tuxedo pants. His shirt crawled down his arms and his face was covered in a mask. His body was released and he laid there for a moment drained but then a pull tugged on his heart and he followed it blindly.

When he got to the site, he found a senshi, but it wasn't any of the senshi he had known on the moon. It was in fact a senshi he had never seen before and his heart hardened towards the girl in the mini skirt, he wouldn't be duped. However as she backed into a wall, the people of the store acting completely like puppets tottered towards her, he saw how scared she was and his resolve to dislike her melted a little.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rose. His heart constricted at the symbol, Serenity had known the meaning behind it, if no one else, and he felt like he was betraying their love if he used it to defend anyone but her. However he didn't need to use it as her wails shattered the windows and caused the zombie like creatures to cover their ears. Mamoru felt like following their example.

They all seemed to fall and Mamoru turned to leave as she got a handle on her emotions and the situation. His plans changed when a blast rocked the pillar beneath the ledge which he was standing upon, right above the girl's head. She cowered in fear as she faced a youma. Mamoru glared at the creature, it was the one that had pointed Beryl in their direction. It bounced and rallied to fire another blast at the senshi. As it did so, Mamoru couldn't listen to Endymion's voice in his head and sent the rose down and cut the energy in half, causing it to split directions and hit on either side of her. "Follow your heart, it will guide you, you can do it!" He didn't even know what to call her and he didn't know why he was supporting her in her battle to fight this youma, but all he knew was as long as she fought against his enemy, she wasn't his.

The senshi looked up to Mamoru and nodded. "Right!" She pushed herself off the ground and a strange black cat jumped onto her shoulder. The senshi looked and nodded to the cat before putting her hand to her head. "Moon tiara magic!" She shouted and the tiara turned into a glowing disk and cut through the youma.

The youma disintegrated into dust. "Moon dusted!" She laughed nervously and struck a pose. Mamoru looked at her closely; it seemed too much like Sailor V's to be coincidence.

"Who are you?" Mamoru jumped down and landed in front of her. The cat growled menacingly.

"I'm Sailor Moon, yo!" Sailor Moon introduced herself. "Who can I thank for saving my life?"

Mamoru looked down at his clothing and shrugged. "Tuxedo Kamen." It was a lame name, but he couldn't think of a better one at the moment, it was at least better than Sailor Moon, one which didn't exist and he still wasn't entirely sure he believed her to be good, maybe she was sent to draw him out. "But don't bother thanking me, I only saved someone who was in danger."

With that thought, Tuxedo Kamen jumped back up to the rafters and left the girl and her feline.

Tuxedo Kamen relaxed in his apartment and his clothing melted back to his silken pants and ribbed muscle shirt. Mamoru sighed and buried his head into his hands, who was that girl? Why did he feel compelled to save her when he knew he should hate her? Mamoru didn't want this girl in his life, he would be happy if she just up and died, she was working for the enemy, he knew it, but for some reason he just couldn't let her be harmed. "Why Serenity? Why do you torment me? You aren't you in this life and now you destine me to save a girl who probably wants to kill you? Why?" He curled up onto his couch and soon fell asleep.


	3. Day Three

Day Three, Wednesday 30 August 2007

Mamoru was walking down the street when he felt something hit the top of his head. He looked up and saw Serenity with her back towards him and was lowering her arm. She had obviously just tossed something over her head to land behind her. He thought her rude and inconsiderate to not look to see if it would hit someone, like it had him.

"Oi, Ordango Atama, watch where you're throwing your garbage!" He called out. He picked it up and uncrumpled it. "A fifty? Boy are you dumb!"

He felt bad for being so mean, but if she didn't remember who he was, then it would be better not to push her into liking him. Besides, he didn't like her in this form, just watching her was enough for him for now, she was too much of a cry baby and an idiot as the test results just confirmed. He'd rather see her from a distance than tarnish the memory of his Serenity.

Serenity turned around. "My name is not Ordango Atama!" She screeched. "My name is USAGI!" She over pronounced.

Mamoru shrugged. "Ordango, Usagi, what's the big difference?"

"My name, jerk!" Usagi huffed and pulled the test from his hands but when her eyes enlightened on it again, he could see the sadness fill them at the test score. He wanted so badly to comfort her and then he realized she wouldn't be any better for it.

"Hey Ordango, is there a brain between those two buns or is it just air?"

Usagi didn't even bother replying and stormed away.

Mamoru chuckled, she really was kind of cute when moved to anger, he'd never seen Serenity offer more than a slight vexed look in his direction.

He headed to the arcade and sat down in his usual bar stool to wait for his best friend, Motoki. He however was consoling Usagi. Mamoru's hands clenched as Motoki patted Usagi on the back. Mamoru moved closer to over hear the conversation.

"I just don't get it, I'm at a new school, sure, but why am I doing so poorly? At my old school I was doing so much better Motoki-onii-chan!"

"Where were you at Ordango? The school for the mentally challenged?" He hadn't realized that Motoki and Usagi were friends. He wondered why he never saw her before.

"Leave her alone Mamoru, she's had a hard day." Motoki had never seen Mamoru take any interest in a girl, even if it was to tease them. Mamoru always seemed preoccupied and had once told him he was still in love with a girl he knew a long time ago. Motoki didn't know that Mamoru even knew Usagi.

Mamoru and Motoki went back to his bar seat and Motoki filled a cup with black coffee, per usual. "How do you know Usagi? She usually is in here during the morning because her old school usually started a few hours later and ended after I close up shop."

That made sense, Mamoru usually came in before his class, at seven and then left to go to class and then came back at the end of the day for a few hours as Motoki finished up for the day. Mamoru shrugged. "We ran into each other one day." It was at least the truth.

"Her friend was attacked two days ago at her mother's shop and she was concerned over her friend as she lay in the hospital yesterday while taking her test. But you knew that didn't you?" Motoki shook his head and moved on. "So when she got her test grade back today it was a lot worse than usual. I wish you wouldn't tease our friend so much."

Mamoru bit his lip; he hadn't known that, it seemed Usagi was as caring and compassionate as Serenity was. Serenity had always become so distracted from task at hand whenever one of her friends was sick or in trouble.

"I'll leave her alone for the rest of the day." Mamoru promised his golden haired friend.

"Good." Motoki handed over the drink and went back to Usagi. He handed her some change and patted her on the head as she lit up and went over to play Sailor V.

Usagi was so innocent and child like. Mamoru couldn't help but watch her as she played the video game, her pink tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on the game. He sucked in all he could, he missed Serenity dreadfully and even though this girl was nothing like her, he'd take every moment he could of her.

Today's unfortunate events however were to become rather frequent for Mamoru as every morning he had a physical run in with the girl he loved but couldn't stand and he'd tease her and then every afternoon he'd come to the arcade and watch through the mirror as she played her video games.

Endymion detested the site. Mamoru on the other hand found her strange quirkiness refreshing and a balm to his aching memories and pain and frustration with life. It was Serenity which drew Endymion to her and it was Usagi which made Mamoru stay.

Yes Mamoru had all of his memories from the silver millennium, yes it helped shape who he was, and yes a lot of who he was, was Endymion. However in addition to those memories, he was also Mamoru. Mamoru was a boy who lost his parents at the age of six and could barely remember them, he was also a boy sent to the orphanage when nobody would claim him. He suffered through being different and knowing more than his young mind really should have, he hadn't all of his memories at first, each year brought new ones until he turned seventeen and then everything was revealed to him. However this life was not an easy task being so smart because of the teachings of old which conflicted with the teachings of new. This life shaped him just as much as the previous one. And Mamoru, he needed someone with a carefree attitude who brought in so much life with just a simple smile.

He would have loved to love Usagi. In fact over time he did. However he couldn't bring himself to close the distance between them by apologizing for his rude behavior towards her. He couldn't do it to her. He couldn't do it to Serenity nor could he do it to Usagi.

There was a reason she couldn't remember who he was, and he feared if he tried telling her it would hurt her. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted. Besides, sometimes he was glad she didn't remember the past; it was too painful even for just himself.

So he kept his distance, for her safety and well being. He also relished in the fact that soon she was joined by her senshi who would protect her when he couldn't. He however was disappointed to learn that they were following Sailor Moon in the battle field, called her their leader and their friend. Also, they didn't remember who the princess was or who they truly were, and didn't do as good of a job protecting Serenity as they should have.

Mamoru watched dispassionately as Sailor Moon tripped and landed with a cry. Tuxedo Kamen however was geared up ready to protect her as a blast came her way but relaxed when Jupiter pulled her out of harms way.

Endymion growled when Sailor Jupiter protected the imposter, Mamoru couldn't care and Tuxedo Kamen rejoiced. Mamoru shoved the other two emotions out of the way, he didn't understand his alter egos nearly as much as he imagined. Endymion's he understood, Kamen's boggled his mind, why would anyone want to protect that crybaby?

However he couldn't stand by and watch her get hit either. He pulled her into his arms as a deadly looking shard came her way. He dropped her back onto her feet despite wanting to continue holding her in his arms and protecting her. He received a glare from Sailor Mars when he didn't leave right away and he shrugged and jumped back into his tree to watch anew.

He missed the man who sent a blast at him and made him topple out of the tree onto the ground. He heard Sailor Moon's startled gasp when she saw her crush fall but he concentrated instead on the man who was responsible for it. He looked up into Zoicite's laughing face.

His mind hardened against his once general, he still didn't understand why they chose the witch Beryl over him, but since they did, he had no more feelings towards them then that of an enemy.

He sent a half dozen roses at his once comrade. Zoicite deflected all but one of them, and the last one imbedded itself into his shoulder. He shrieked and sent a massive blast towards Tuxedo Kamen and the others. The others weren't paying him any attention, their concentration still on the youma, but he did feel a small bundle hurtle itself into his side and pushed him out of the way in time to avoid the blast.

He and the object went rolling over the cement and Kamen landed on his back, trying to catch his breath. He looked to see if the one who saved him was all right and noticed it was sailor moon and her eyes were clenched close and when he touched her shoulder they popped open and she smiled but he knew she was in pain.

"What did you do?" He asked, she'd never saved him before, he kind of thought her opinion of him rested somewhere along the same lines as the princess's senshi, that he was the better evil of the two but wouldn't step in if either were to die.

He watched her get slowly to her feet but even though she floundered slightly, she managed to stay on them and she gave him another smile, this one of reassurance and turned towards Zoicite.

His gasp signified her mistake, she hadn't realized her back was completely in view as the fuku was ripped to shreds from the blast and subsequent roll they shared and that her back was a bright pulsing, bleeding red with green fringes on the edges. She turned back to see Kamen bolting to his feet and inspecting her wound while Zoicite was distracted by Jupiter who after seeing her friend flying took it upon herself to try and kill the enemy herself.

Kamen couldn't believe this slight girl had risked her life to the point of injury such as this to save him in kind after all of the times he saved her. It was a good feeling, and he was proud of her, at the same time he wanted to lay in on her on how stupid it was, that he would have been fine without her help. Instead he unhooked his cape from around his shoulders and deposited on her and fastened it so it would stay. Inside his cape, her back would heal faster and it would protect her from further injuries. He wasn't quite sure how he knew this, but he did even though it wasn't part of his past self's power. He wondered if maybe Selene gave him this power to better protect her daughter when they found each other again and if she were to ever be in danger, which he reassured himself, she'd never see if he had anything to do about it, even if he had to lock her into a room and never let her see sunlight again, she'd be away from the fights.

His vow would never be completed, but he had a long time to go before he would learn that.


	4. Day Four

Day Four, Thursday 5 October 2007

His feelings for the little nymph who had stolen his heart a long time ago grew with each passing day despite the fact that the Endymion within his soul growled with distaste every time she tripped or cried or whined about something insignificant. These traits only endeared her to Mamoru.

And with the passage of time and consistency of contact even Endymion's dislike slowly ebbed away and her presence warmed even the darkest corners of his soul.

Her memories still refused to surface and Mamoru was so happy that his bright golden ball of energy would never be diminished in the slightest yet Endymion wept silently at the complete loss of the girl he loved despite now liking Usagi.

But beyond all of that, Usagi had started to change and act slightly different. Mamoru had watched this change from afar as well as up close while arguing with her. She no longer threw things at him and during the arguments hers would become better and better and less of a screech. As well with her friends, she was becoming more of the leader and taking control of the conversations occasionally when she needed her point to be assessed.

Yet she remained unchanged, still had a kind word and a helping hand for everyone. She was still very naïve and believed that there was good in every human being and soul.

Endymion one day picked his head up and noticed these changes, and rejoiced, for there, was his Serenity, the one he loved, just under the surface of Usagi's outer shell. Now both Endymion and Mamoru were content to just sit back and watch the girl they loved.

Endymion could handle the whining moments and Mamoru could appreciate her mature ones.

However he still teased her mercilessly, trying to keep her from seeing the true him and falling in love with him. He would only lead her to heart-ache. All he wanted from her was the capability to watch her from a distance and protect her against anything bad that could come her way. 

He also only hoped for the occasional run in so he could hold her in his arms and soak in the feel of her and remember and enjoy what was now. He only wanted her in his life but not him in hers.

He knew that this would not work out the way he hoped it would, eventually something would spark the change and eventually something did, but it was not in the way he expected it to.

Usagi looked at him and smiled.

_Usagi looked at him and smiled?_ Was he going insane or did the girl who often shouted at him her hatred of his ways and dislike of _him_, really smile at him? Was he completely an idiot to hope that she'd see past his torment and like him?

Then her eyes brightened and a large grin plastered her face, he hoped he didn't give himself away and smiled back. That would have been the end of anything he had attempted to build between them, it would have shattered all walls and he wasn't sure what he would have done, he wasn't sure how he would be able to protect her, especially since he still wasn't sure sailor moon's role in all of this and why Serenity's senshi hung out in the day with Usagi and at battles protected the imposter. 

While he was thinking these thoughts and freaking out about what would happen, Usagi got up from her chair and half ran, half bounced over towards him with her arms stretched out.

Endymion's immediate reaction was to straighten and receive her hug the moment she reached him, Mamoru had never been on the receiving end of her hugs, but she bypassed him and her squeal was for another person as she latched on and hugged someone behind him. 

He turned in disbelief, and anger or more accurately jealously ripped through him as his eyes landed on not just the person, but the man she so warmly greeted. He felt green with the emotion. No one, _no one_, had the right to be that close to her unless he had met that person first and especially no male had every passed his inspection to become such a part of her life that could threaten his position as her best friend and lover.

Then he received another shock that placed a blow to his abdomen just as he thought he figured everything out. A green gaze went from warmly looking at Usagi to staring straight at him.

Mamoru felt queasy and he sat down in the stool he had currently occupied. Then a surge of protection overtook Mamoru and he stood back up and walked over to them. The green eyed man put Usagi away from him and stood in front of her as Mamoru made a warpath towards the two of them.

Mamoru vaguely heard Usagi questioning the man about what was going on and then a small sound of surprise as her eyes landed on Mamoru's decent. "Oh, that's Mamoru-" Usagi was cut off as the man pushed her back slightly.

"Hush, and stay back. I'll handle this." She was given a half smile before his eyes were back on Mamoru.

Usagi wouldn't be told what to do, she never had before, something Serenity slightly lacked was that backbone to get things done. But this time to Mamoru's complete and utter surprise, Usagi nodded and backed up a step before going to the other side of him, where the area was more open and was capable of stepping in if she needed to or to turn and walk away if that were the case as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mamoru asked the instant Usagi was safely away from this man.

"Visiting my friend, what's it to you, buddy?" The man asked back his eyes hard.

"The last time I saw you, you were facing a plane." 

"I've never seen you before in my life." The man answered back.

"No, that's true, you've never seen this me before, but you know who I am." Mamoru stated and the man lowered his eyes slightly trying to take in his features. "Usagi, would you kindly leave?" Mamoru asked, the first time he'd ever used her name or addressed her nicely.

Usagi looked at Mamoru and the other man and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not going to do that, you both are over-reacting for reasons that are beyond me and I would like it if you would step back Mamoru and Jordon, can we go somewhere else and talk while we catch up?"

Jordon looked away for one split second to look at Usagi and nodded before he looked back at Mamoru and slowly stepped back and away from the close space between them that could have resulted in a very violent fight.

"Usagi, you are not going anywhere with him." Mamoru stated, looking at the fair-haired girl who he held so near and dear to him. 

She smiled again at him, twice in one day, and touched his arm with her hand. "I'll be all right Mamoru, I've known him for awhile, thank you for your concern."

When she sounded like that, Mamoru could do nothing but comply with her wishes and he allowed the two blonds to leave the arcade and away from him. He felt like his heart was in a wringer being slowly twisted as he couldn't do anything to stop her from making this big mistake, he had no position in her life to make demands of her.

For the first time since he met Usagi, he wished he had not started off the way they had and instead had a normal friendship.

Motoki came up to him and with a hand on his shoulder, jostled Mamoru out of his reverie and Mamoru jerked in surprise and looked to his best friend.

"She'll be fine, she's no longer attracted to blonds with green eyes." With those words Motoki winked and Mamoru smiled, for they had both known Usagi's slight crush on the other man that seemed to fade overnight.

"Thank you." Mamoru had never had the need to tell Motoki to keep his secret away from Usagi, Motoki seemed to known that Mamoru was struggling with his feelings every day and that was why the two of them were best friends. Mamoru had often thought that maybe Motoki was Jadeite in disguise for he had never had such an easy friendship with anyone but his generals, but that idea went out the window with the appearance of Jordon.

A man who he saw frequently for the next month and then seemed to disappear overnight after that. He questioned Usagi afterwards and she shrugged saying he was busy and traveled a lot.

He didn't feel like he could question her any more without raising her curiosity. It boiled in him however, trying to figure out what their relationship was, how she knew him and whether or not Jordon posed a threat towards Usagi. For the last time Mamoru had seen Jadeite was as Tuxedo Kamen and Jadeite was looking at the end of the plane as a tiara came directly towards him and a voice calling for his immediate return which he had, and then they had never seen him again. All figured that Beryl had killed him because a new general took his place. 

Maybe instead he was trying a new tactic, getting to know princess Serenity in this life and learning all the secrets he could from the other senshi and then killing them all. Or maybe something else had happened, and that was what irritated Endymion the most, not knowing what his general was up to.

Far be it for him to know that was exactly the point.


	5. Day Five

Day Five, Friday 30 December 2007

An: ok, this day- it's night of the 29th and day of the 30th but I linked it together as one day, the 30th because to me a day is until you go to sleep, doesn't matter the hours…

Mamoru couldn't believe his fate. He was having a nice conversation with Motoki and his girlfriend when he was pulled away to battle. He apologized for having to skip out on the rest of the meal but he was just paged with an emergency. He had to get out of there fast, he still hadn't quite learned how to keep himself from transforming, to return to himself, he could do it any time or anywhere, no matter if he went to the fight or not. However the one time he didn't go he had the niggling feeling at the base of his skull telling him he was making a mistake. Eventually he allowed the transformation to take him over again and barely managed to get there in time to retrieve sailor moon from Nephrite's clutches.

After that, the first indication of her being in trouble he left to go find her. Mamoru had given up the idea that she might be the enemy, Tuxedo Kamen had such a fierce protection of her, which was a part of him, albeit unknown part, and so he wouldn't let anything happen either. He was still trying to figure it out, who she was. Maybe, just maybe it was really Jadeite, or Jordon as he liked to be called now who was really sailor moon and he was just protecting his friend…

With that thought, Tuxedo Kamen swept down to pull sailor moon out of harms way with a laugh and when she looked up at him, her eyes behind the mask noticed the smile lingering around his mouth.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" She questioned with her own smile.

He laughed again and shook his head. "Better not to tell you right now." He nodded towards the fight and she accepted it as she pulled her tiara back in a sweep and released it towards the youma. It effectively sliced the creature in half but before the tiara reached its mistress to return to its rightful place on her brow, something knocked it down to the ground where it clanged loudly against the cement, it melted slightly as well. They had just enough time to look for Zoicite when another blast came towards them, rocketing them off their feet and went flying. Tuxedo Kamen reached for Sailor moon mid air, still trying to protect her and he brought her into the shell of his arms and she clung to him as they finally hit the ground and went rolling.

To Tuxedo Kamen's greatest cringe, Sailor Moon landed on her back with him on top of her, he winced as he noticed that last one especially caused her to hit her head. He looked down into extremely familiar blue eyes that had a slightly dazed look that meant she could possibly have a concussion. His concern for her quickly ate up his shock in finding out her true identity for those eyes only belonged to one person he'd ever seen before in his life. The icy color alone sent little shock waves running through his body. He was looking into the face of his princess. How he had never noticed before- he was disappointed in himself, disappointed that he didn't protect her with his entire heart and being.

It was also Usagi lying underneath him.

Mamoru's heart constricted and he was glad that his cape was covering them from view, he could hear the other senshi battling with the general, but his only concern was on the girl who was slowly closing her eyes. He shook her and she moaned in pain. "You have to stay awake." He told her and stood her up gently, he wrapped his cape around her again and created a hood and pulled it up to protect her head. The other girls had no masks but he knew who they were to start with. There was glimmer protecting their identities from the enemy and public, but he didn't know if because she wasn't a real senshi that she needed her mask as he did as well to keep the glimmer intact. He pulled down the hood to conceal her even more and went in search of her mask.

He found it a few feet away and when he turned back to Sailor Moon, she was rocking dangerously on her feet and he barely caught her before she fell and he pulled her into his arms. "Come on, let's get you away from here."

"But my senshi-"

"You can't do anything for them in this condition and with out a working tiara." He reasoned gently and put the mask back on her face before he lifted her up into his arms.

She tried again to protest but she felt so weak and comfortable in his arms. "I can't just leave them. I'm their leader."

"Once they realize we're no longer around, I'm sure they'll try to make a tactful retreat." He hoped the magic he was pouring into her was making her sleepy, he hated doing this trick on her again, but he needed her to stop disagreeing with him while his cloak healed her. He felt confident that she wouldn't go into a coma and that bump on her head was extremely temporary.

She fell asleep and curled into his body. "That's my good girl." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. However just as he was about to leave Jupiter noticed him holding the most precious bundle the earth had ever seen and made her way to his side to ensure he couldn't take off with her.

"Give her to me." Jupiter demanded.

"No." He wasn't about to let her go for any reason now that he knew she was fighting in these battles.

"I said give her to me before I make you do it!" Jupiter spared a glance back towards her friends, Zoicite disappeared and the others were running towards them. Mamoru, the more reasonable one, sighed and slowly handed Sailor Moon over to Jupiter, he still didn't want to, but knew the following day would bring about too much confusion for her without his presence being there.

"All right, but be careful and don't remove the cape."

Jupiter eyed him suspiciously. "How do I know this isn't some sort of tracking device? What did you do to her?" She asked when she noticed her leader unconscious.

"I didn't do anything to her; the cape is what's healing her. I don't need a device to track your leader, she's one of the good ones and I've accepted the distance between us, as you should accept mine for I too am against your enemy."

Jupiter only rolled her eyes, but Kamen had said his piece and turned and left before she could make another smart comment.

Jupiter waited for the other girls to arrive at her side before they decided what to do with their injured party. "I guess my place is the closest and most convenient." Mars suggested and with that knowledge the one all three thought of the warrior and protector of the moon princess left for real.

For some reason however, when Mamoru went home, he couldn't fall asleep. He lied in his bed for hours willing himself to sleep. But flashes of Usagi's hazy gaze mixed with Serenity's and his heart ached with the knowledge that he couldn't protect her any better in this life than the last and despite all his trying, she still was in the middle of everything.

At five in the morning he gave up on sleep but his body was so exhausted over the night's events. He just laid there and stared at the ceiling, he swore he counted the specks over a hundred times in the dawn's early light. There were 984 specks to be exact.

As the birds chirped Mamoru swore he drifted in and out of consciousness and when the clock read eleven he pulled himself out of bed, detransformed for fear that his cape would disappear with the rest of the outfit if he did it earlier.

He took a shower and headed to the crown, he need a stiff coffee to clear his head and figure out what to do. He could not allow Usagi to continue fighting; she'd be forever changed negatively if she persisted.

He wasn't in the right mind, lack of sleep had distorted his view on the whole Usagi situation and when he got to the crown, the first thing he saw was Usagi sitting at a table, leaning over to look at the magazine Rei was reading. He walked up to her without saying a word, pulled her off the chair and crushed her into his arms and his head descended and kissed her deeply. He kissed her as a dying man would, or in his case, one not completely sane and was holding on to his life line, fearing that it would get snatched from his very grasp if he lessened his hold even a little bit.

Usagi had originally been very still in his hold, surprise ricocheted through her and a second later she realized who was kissing her and she sank into his embrace and tried to return the kiss as best she could.

Rei could only stare mouth agape as she stared at her crush kissing her best friend, the same best friend she thought Mamoru hated.

Motoki had originally followed Mamoru to say hello considering it had been very strange behavior for Mamoru to go anywhere other than up to his normal spot at the counter and ordered a black coffee and to wait for Usagi to arrive to torment her.

Motoki wasn't as shocked as Rei but he was surprised that Mamoru finally snapped and decided to act on his feelings. Motoki walked around the embracing couple and sat in Usagi's abandoned spot as he looked at his watch to see how long this spectacle would go on for.

The arcade was strangely silent.

It was the silence that slowly brought Mamoru's attention to what he was doing. He slowly loosened his embrace and eventually moved completely away. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared down at the honey haired nymph with cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean- I didn't mean to do it." He gulped and turned around.

Usagi only waited a heart beat as it registered what he said and then was chasing after him. "Mamoru-baka, stop right now!" She shouted.

He froze as he heard her voice; he knew she would forever hate him. "What is it Usagi?" He could never again call her Ordango.

"You can't just do that!" She spluttered. "Walking in, taking me unawares into a kiss and then apologizing and walking out on me! The first kiss messes with a girl's head!"

"The first kiss shared with a different person always messes with a person's head." He didn't want to think about her with others, but in this society he couldn't expect her to be as pure as Serenity had been.

"No, you misunderstood me. The first kiss a girl gets from the first guy who kisses her messes with her head more than anything else. Even if that girl has no romantic notions about the 'sacred first kiss' it still messes with the emotions and the psyche of that girl. You were my first kiss, Mamoru. I have no delusions about the first kiss needing to be with the right guy, one I can see my future with, but I would have rather my first kiss be with some one who was at least interested in me and wouldn't apologize for it as if he did something wrong! It makes it seem as if there is something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you, you are extremely attractive and I'm sorry that you haven't felt more admired by the men around you, but they have been noticing you every second of every day. I just shouldn't have kissed you, it was a fallacy on my part and I should have stopped myself from involving myself with you to even that extent. That is what I am apologizing for. I am also sorry for springing that on you." With those words he left and when he got back to his apartment, he stared in the mirror and took in his exhausted appearance. The only reason he could think of for acting so rashly was that seeing her alive, well, and looking completely unaffected by the previous night's escapades hit him so hard that he couldn't deny himself the feel of her any longer even though it was different then the past somehow it was the same and better and wrong. It just was and he wouldn't have given up that kiss for anything.

He lay down in bed, fully dressed with his shoes on and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he passed out. There weren't even dreams in this sleep; the world seemed to have been put right slightly.


	6. Day Six

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Day Six, Saturday 5 January 2008

Mamoru avoided Usagi for the last few days but today it had been unavoidable because he had been called to duty as usual. He watched Sailor Moon more closely than he had ever before and shadowed her movement from one area to the next and paid close attention to the detail surrounding them to ensure no attack from behind. His efforts were in vain because no attack had even been thought up.

Sailor Moon seemed in fit shape today more than ever. She did not klutz out, nor did she cry when her tiara missed the youma, luckily that had been restored to its former glory, and even succeeded in a few hand to hand combat moves when she got closer to the youma in an attempt to weaken it. The tiara sliced through the youma without a problem the second time she attempted it and the youma turned to dust which subsequently got picked up by a light breeze. The senshi waited around for a few minutes to see if the angry general would choose an attack now that his youma was destroyed but he never showed his face.

The group disbanded and Tuxedo Kamen waited around until all were out of sight but Sailor Moon went no where. She stood and watched her friends leave, they had all assumed she was heading home as well, which was in the opposite direction they were heading. However she didn't leave the spot and Kamen grew curious. He inched his way towards her, wanting to see if in this life she did the unthinkable and worked with the enemy as well. When her friends all disappeared into the night she spun on her heel and looked straight up at him though she couldn't see him, she knew he was there.

"I would like to speak with you Tuxedo Kamen." She stated calmly.

Kamen wasn't about to deny his princess this request, no matter how small it was. He dropped down from the tree and landed gracefully with one knee touching the ground with his head bowed before he corrected himself and stood tall before her. She returned with a small curtsy without knowing why and looked him square in the face.

He nodded for her to continue. This was the relationship he had with Serenity, both knew their places and the formalities that superseded everything else, even emotions. Both were equals in royalty status and yet Serenity had always seemed to extend her position far above anyone else without realizing it. For neither would bow to any other. Endymion would nod or do a half bow but never kneel before anyone except Serenity and her mother. Serenity would never curtsy or bow to anyone except Endymion and his family. She instead nodded or dipped her head forward so they could see the top of her head. They were signs of respect, no lesser than the full kneel or curtsy but it was not required of them.

Something changed in Sailor Moon. She was no longer Serenity and Kamen followed her example to match.

"Look, Kamen, I- I needed to talk to you about something serious." She started and Kamen took a step forward but was surprised to see her take a hasty step back. "No, no, I think its best if you keep your distance, I'm not sure what will happen or if I'll loose my nerve if you come closer."

Kamen frowned as he looked over Moon. She did seem hesitant now and unsure of herself and he threw caution to the wind and took another step forward. He could handle any of her emotions except sadness and uncertainty. Those two were hard for him to see in her because they extruded a weakness in him, that it was something he couldn't fix.

Sailor Moon braced herself for his touch as he lifted a hand and rested it on her shoulder. She took a deep breath that shuddered through her after holding her breath for so long.

"What is it you wanted to say Moonie?" He teased, hoping to dissolve some of the tension in her and between them.

"You make this so hard Kamen." She looked up at him and he could tell that those gorgeous blues were looking over his face, trying to firm her resolve and say what she needed to. The problem was, he wasn't sure what the color was that he was imagining.

"I need you to try to stay away." She finally got out and he tightened his hold fractionally.

"What?" He was sure he heard her wrong. He couldn't figure out why she'd suddenly spring this on him.

"I need you to keep your distance from me." She repeated trying to send the message home.

"I heard you the first time." He grip wasn't bruising but it was getting uncomfortable under his firm grasp. She wiggled but he didn't lessen his hold, imagining her flying away as soon as he did. "What I wanted to know was why?"

"Your presence is disruptive." She straightened as she enlightened on an idea. "The rest of the senshi don't trust you and if you didn't come to my rescue all the time, it'd be easier to assure them that you are on our side."

Kamen laughed in her face. "The senshi would be furious if I didn't save you from an attack that I could easily have saved you from during one of your ditzier moments. In fact they have become to reliant on my saving the day that they've slacked off in their own efforts to protect you!"

"No they haven't!" Sailor Moon denied. "They just saved me when-" She cut herself off for she didn't want to give away her identity.

Tuxedo Kamen's heart stopped, had she been in an attack? When? How come he didn't know about it? Did the enemy learn her identity? What if he had to protect her in both forms from the enemy? Had to be with her all day every day shadowing her moves without her knowledge? How was he supposed to save her if that was the case? He'd have to stay back a certain distance at least… His heart restarted and the pounding echoed in his ears and he felt like he was drowning. He grabbed her other shoulder and pulled her closer to his body so he could look down at her. "What attack?" He rasped.

Moon thought through her possible answers before shrugging. "I was in my human form and I was in the midst of an attack on a group. Somehow I got in the way of a blast and hadn't had the time to transform because I was with some non-senshi friends and I had to protect my identity. The other senshi pulled me out of harms way in time and in the 'confusion' I was able to get away and transform and then you came."

"Was that today?" He asked gently.

"No, about a month ago." She felt like her answers were safe however she was growing uncomfortable because he was pulling her closer and her agitation was easy for him to interpret.

"Now, let's get back to the other topic, why you want me to stay away from you… I'm here only to protect you and if I stay back even more, then how would I be able to protect you?"

"Like you said, the other senshi are there to help protect each other, I shall be fine." She answered.

"Why don't you tell me the truth?" Kamen muttered and raised one hand to push back her bangs while the other remained firmly clasped around her waist.

She'd never been a good liar, first off, and second, she'd never been able to lie to him. "I am telling the truth." She attempted but her body was swaying closer to his. She didn't even notice herself putting her hands into the lapels of his tuxedo.

"No you're not." He stated simply.

She sighed and pulled her gaze from his chin up to his eyes, then she nodded. "You're right."

"So why don't you tell me why you really want me to stay away?" He suggested.

"Your presence is just so overwhelming and it confuses me. It messes with my head, your scent, your warmth." As she said this, she unconsciously moved even closer. "I'm attracted to you but I can't be."

She didn't realize how close her words echoed the ones she said to Mamoru. And if he didn't already know who she was, he'd start to have suspicions and he was glad he wasn't her enemy for if he was, he'd have the upper hand.

"Why can't you be? Because your senshi don't trust me?" He questioned, enjoying the feel of her in his hands and not having to back off for any reason.

"That yes, but also because I'm in love with someone else." She answered and her head ducked and she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Jordon?" Kamen couldn't stop himself from asking the question and locked his arms around her when she pulled back suddenly with a frightened look on her face.

"What-how?" She asked and Kamen cured his luck for issuing the one name that had ever made him in the slightest jealous. Her stammering meant that maybe she had truly fallen for him.

"Is it him?" He asked. "I saw you talking to him awhile back."

It was a lie, but how she reacted would answer a lot of his questions. "You saw that?" She asked shyly. "I wasn't supposed to be talking to him, not even the senshi know he knows me in this form. But he's one of my very good friends and he was almost killed so I had to transform and save him. How do you know who he is?" He could tell she was kicking herself for relaying that much information.

"I had seen him with you and in my day form I tried talking to him to see if he was all right and that I heard through the news about the attack. I assumed something had happened when you stuck around to talk to him." In truth he hadn't seen Jordon, and he hadn't stuck around. "If it's not Jordon, then who is it?" Was he missing something? Did she still linger in her crush for Motoki but learned to hide it better?

"It's a very attractive man I know in my day form but he hates me, I don't know what prompted him to kiss me."

"You're very attractive." Kamen stated.

"I don't believe that, something must have happened to drive him to it, to kiss me, one who he doesn't even like."

"He likes you." Kamen kicked himself for saying that. "But you should give him his space, I'm sure there is a very good reason for not wanting you too close."

"I heard he is an orphan and I think maybe that has had an effect on him and he's afraid to love."

"I don't think you should push the matter." Kamen repeated.

Sailor Moon frowned at him and she tilted her head to the side. "Now, how did we get to the topic of him and why are you trying so hard to get me to stay away from him when I told you to stay away from me?"

Because in this form I can hold you without being brought into a relationship and nobody would think anything of it. Whereas in the other form I risk bringing you too close and getting you in trouble? These words were not spoken. For she spoke the truth, he should just stay away from her, for good. But he couldn't, and he didn't know why.

He knew why, Endymion and Mamoru both gave him several images to back it up, as did Kamen. Serenity's lips drawn into a straight line as she looked at him after the most recent bombshell dropped on her lap. That Beryl might be pregnant with his child just after she herself had that suspicion. One of which did turn out to be true, but at that moment Endymion was more concerned about repairing the damage he had caused inadvertently, he had slept with Beryl the night before he met Serenity. After that, no other woman held a candle to Serenity's flame.

He remembered the nights they shared, the passion they both possessed, the secrets they hid from the others as they snuck off on secret rendezvous. When Beryl had learned that Serenity was in fact pregnant with his child, and Beryl's lies were discovered, she became incensed. She had heard through closed doors what Serenity feared and she had come to Endymion first to claim his duty to her and her child.

Endymion had been ecstatic at the news but they kept it hidden from their parents, wanting to marry in the right light and not because they had to. It had taken awhile to convince Serenity he loved her and only her. Her anger wasn't a livid one, but it burned more fiercely than if it had been vocal. Her eyes had become as hot as the bluest flame and every time she deemed him worthy to be looked at, he felt as if he was burning alive and recovering fully to go through that torture again.

Eventually she had forgiven him, it had taken a lot of smooth talking and apologizing but she had one day cantered her lips upward in a semblance of a smile and the flames had died down in her eyes. They had planned to wed the day after the fateful night Beryl had killed them both and destroyed Serenity's kingdom. The party had been the pre-wedding party and Beryl had been livid that she had not been invited as well as the union itself.

But despite these issues, his and Serenity's relationship had been a good one, one full of love and understanding. She had not made demands on him he could not abide and on the flip side she demanded every moment he had that he could spend with her.

He had found her that first day the gardens, alone, after she hadn't deemed it important to greet him at his arrival. Later he found out that it wasn't their custom for the princess and queen to be in the same room together at important functions or mostly throughout the day encase something happened, one would be able to rule the kingdom.

Beryl had seen through that and knew exactly how and when to attack.

However as Endymion found her, she was sitting in the garden and singing an enchanting song in a language he had never heard before then or after. She wouldn't sing the song even when he asked her to, saying it was inappropriate for her to do so. He never really learned the fully true reason behind it, but he respected her wishes and eventually he dropped it.

She had been singing it quietly to herself and was looking at a bed of flowers that seemed to grow under her presence. He had been an idiot and had cleared his throat before she had completely finished and when she looked up at him, her startled gaze locked on his and he had been lost forever in that almost white-blue or even silver, it did change slightly between the two.

As stated earlier, he had almost thought her blind because of the color but her crystal hair had spilled over her shoulder and she had looked so soft and innocent as well as sophisticated and knew at that moment she would become his queen. It was only later, after getting to know her that he became conscious of his thoughts. He had almost put his foot in his mouth at that time too; by asking her why her presence seemed to be missing as he took his first step on this planet.

She had answered back smoothly, and had fixed image without much effort and stood up. Her answer had been the best one he'd ever heard that left no doubt as to what was her hidden meaning. He apologized instantly for being naïve and asked for her forgiveness. She had seemed to soften again at his well chosen words and she nodded with all the grace of a well trained princess.

Usagi's face pushed its way to the foreground of his mind as she landed a hesitant smile in his direction. As well as all the times she cheered on her friends or brightened someone's day. It was sad that he didn't have any truly happy memories of the two of them together in this lifetime; it was only through observing her that he found out who she was without knowing as much as he should have by then.

The kiss was the most precedent thing on his mind. That kiss was so completely different than anything Endymion had ever shared with Serenity. On both their parts this one had almost been a little hesitant and shy as if not knowing it was being done right. Serenity and Endymion had both been self-assured, if not a little arrogant and cocky in their own rights. It had been bred in them since they were born. Both Usagi and Mamoru had to have grown up independent lives and hadn't been handed everything on a silver platter. They had to work for what they had and Mamoru especially had to fight his way through life. Usagi's life had been given road bumps through out it but in the end she too didn't have such an easy life. Even with Endymion's memories and slight confident arrogance which he still held onto in his present form, which conveniently abandoned him in that moment of need and reference, Mamoru had still felt unsure with Usagi.

Mamoru felt that his kiss with Usagi was more powerful and more real than anything shared by Endymion and Serenity. Both relationships were built on the sacred love that expands throughout time but Mamoru and Usagi had real lives and weren't playing out a fairy-tale.

Kamen remembered times where he had been so proud of Sailor Moon for defeating an enemy on her own before the other senshi arrived or times when she didn't need his help or other moments where she finally overcame a large hurdle in her way and celebrated it. It had been moments of pride for them both as well as a time where Kamen could sit and watch this cry-baby become a woman as well as just to enjoy the sight of her youthful exuberance.

He should have figured it out a long time ago that his Usagi was Sailor Moon, the signs were all there, but he had been blind. He also realized that while these images flittered through his head at a surprisingly fast speed, Sailor Moon was still standing there in his firm embrace, looking up at him patiently for an answer to her question.

"This is why." He threw caution to the wind again and kissed her deeply.

He should have known the repercussions, should have known she was no idiot but she was too close, and she did things to his mind and body that messed with his head too.

She tore herself out of his embrace eventually with a wide-eyed horror look plastered on her face and she bolted, just like a rabbit would when cornered by a hunter.

He took a step to follow her but knew it would have been of no use, she was gone, and he knew where to find her, if he wanted to.

He slept that night and he didn't wake up until noon the next day.


	7. Day Seven

Day Seven, Sunday 14 February 2008

It was Valentines Day; several weeks had passed since he kissed Sailor Moon. He hardly ever saw Usagi, he either saw her on the street which she'd cross to avoid him, or enter into a store feigning interest in an article of clothing even if it was men's wear or even boxers.

At the arcade, it was strangely vacant of her presence; nothing seemed as bright or as shining or loud or happy as it once was. The other senshi still made a presence, but they too avoided him and talked only to Motoki.

Even at battles Sailor Moon tried her hardest to stay out of trouble. He couldn't understand why both personalities were avoiding both of his. When it was inevitable that she was put in harms way and her senshi couldn't reach her in time, he'd sweep down and pull her out of danger but she struggle to get free the instant she could, saying over her shoulder a quick 'thanks' and running back to the fight. Granted, the youma seemed to be getting harder with each passing day, but he was kind of ticked off at her for this trick. It was he who was supposed to be staying away.

He should have been happy that she took his advice to heart but to hear her say in this form that she loved him, albeit not to his face, but still, it made his heart skip a beat.

He had to corner her again and get the truth out. That was why, today, which should have been a happy day from the looks of all the couples around the city, that Mamoru finally blew his top. He grabbed her when he saw her on the street and pulled her to a secluded area. Before he could get a single word out, _she_ kissed him.

When this kiss ended Mamoru stared down at her bowed head, the golden hair offered him nothing in the way of answers so he finally found his voice. She remained in his arms the entire time. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"You wanted to avoid me, so I helped you." She lied.

"U-you aren't a very good liar." He caught himself from saying her name; it would have brought the conversation onto a more intimate level.

"Damn it Mamoru!" She shouted and at that point she finally looked up, her eyes were hazy. "You know why I've been avoiding you!"

"No I don't." He answered truthfully, unable to lie as that gaze stared up at him.

"I poured my heart out to you and you just let me make a fool of myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're Tuxedo Kamen!" She whispered, well aware that anyone walking by could hear them if she shouted.

"What?" He asked as he tightened his hold on her by bringing her closer. "Why would you ever say something like that?"

"I'm not stupid Mamoru!" She caught her hands into his shirt and pulled him closer to her level. "Even though you think I am, I'm not! I know it was you kissing me under that mask, I knew the second your lips touched mine. That vibe that echoed through my body could only be from you."

"Maybe you're just in love with Tuxedo Kamen and me so that vibe could come from pretty much any guy you fancy yourself in love with."

Her eyes darkened to slits of anger. "Why are you toying with me?" She asked on a hiss.

"Because you fancy yourself in love with me, but all we shared was a little kiss and you blew that out of proportion and thought we shared love."

Mamoru couldn't look in her eyes anymore and instead looked lower and saw her rosy lips still bruised from their last kiss. He felt himself responding to the idea of kissing her again, but those beautiful lips were moving again and he forced himself to listen to the words. "I'm not a love sick fool who thinks a kiss means anything. I told you that the first time you kissed me. But I am in love with you. It wasn't from the kiss that just messed with my head. I thought I was perfectly content to allow you to be delusional and keep our relationship the same. However after the kiss, I knew we couldn't go on that way, it wasn't healthy for either of us."

"Why do you think yourself in love with me now? You hadn't felt it before."

"You sir, are way off base with that assessment. I fell in love with you the first day I careened into you; you were stunned and laying on the ground. It made me stop and actually look at you to ensure you were all right and I thought it was kind of cute the breathlessness you possessed when you finally stood up and stared at me as if I was out of a dream. It made me so happy for some reason to think I had that kind of impact on anyone." Usagi laughed and Mamoru's gaze snuck a look lower at her shirt as it bounced slightly, he had missed that as Endymion, a bosom which shook and a girl who laughed heartedly, Serenity was too proper to break out in laughter and nothing was really ever out of place, except in bed.

"That too." She went on.

"What too?" He asked, suddenly too drained to argue with her anymore, he loved her, had loved her in every reincarnation from the very beginning, despite his denials.

"I've never had a man look at me with that desire and not felt creeped out besides you. You're the only one who isn't looking at me like a piece of meat, but something you want to treasure."

"That's a sad thought." It really wasn't, he had thought her oblivious to all the creepers staring at her, the men who wanted to possess her, but not love her. There were a lot of men who wanted to date her, and probably love her, but not like he did. He was glad that she knew to at least avoid them in her pretend ignorance of the stares.

"I've watched you Mamoru, I've seen how friendly you can be with others, the small favors you even did for me when you thought I didn't see them. I know it was you who bought me that red balloon when I had a project and couldn't manage to find one all around the areas I could reasonably get to. Someone had gone out of their way to find me one and buy it and put it in the arcade with a note attached, in female handwriting." That last part was said with a slight teasing quality. "Why female?"

"She's the one that was working that day." Mamoru realized he'd been caught and changed the tone. "Why do you think it was me?"

"Despite that last admission? Because Mamoru, you were watching me as I worked on that project with something akin to pleased plastered over your face. It was a look that showed that you were happy to help and happy that I was able to actually work on my project."

"So what? It just shows that I'm a nice guy."

"It does show that you really are a nice guy. Which is part of the reason I fell in love with you. Why do you keep pushing me away? Why can't I love you?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." He answered calmly, he couldn't deny her the truth, he couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Get hurt? By knowing you loved me?"

"I couldn't tell you who I really was." He was talking about Endymion.

Usagi took it to be Tuxedo Kamen he was referring to. "I've already gotten hurt, several times in your presence, have you already forgotten? Why did you just let me pour out my heart when you realized that I was Usagi?"

Mamoru swallowed, he could either tell her now, or deny their relationship even longer. "I cannot love you, you don't realize it now, but if we even show an ounce of familiarity with each other on the battle field it could all end badly." He felt in his heart he chose the wrong path, but it was done, his mind and the part of his heart that feared won.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Usagi growled. "You're so afraid of loving again, aren't you? Afraid that everyone you do will disappear over night?"

"What are you talking about?" Did she share the memories-

"I heard about you being an orphan Mamoru. I can assure you that it'll take a lot to get me to disappear from you life, so much so that it's almost impossible to get me to leave you, if you ever decide that I'm worth having." Usagi looked at him sharply at that point. "Or don't you love me?"

"I love you." He couldn't retract the words, he wanted to, needed to, but they were now out there. He cursed heaven and hell and high water for his slips of the tongue when she was round. She managed to ask the right questions at the right time that caught him off guard enough that he blurted out the truth. She was the only one to ever be able to do it. Usagi, not Serenity. Serenity had never had a reason for him to hide things from her in the first place so he cherished telling her the truth. She had never needed the ability to trick him into the truth; he knew she didn't have it either for anyone else. Usagi managed to get the truth from almost anyone she met.

"There, now why are you still denying us being together?" She melted a little at hearing the words.

"The truth about who I am will hurt you more than anything else. The truth about us and our past relationship will cause you more pain than I can bare watching for a second time but this time on this face which never did anything to deserve it."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi's eyes looked into his, trying to read what lay beneath the surface.

"We had a past life."

"Obviously then we died and were reborn now." Usagi's calm and clarity over the situation gave him pause.

"How are you taking this so well?"

"I'm a Buddhist Mamoru. We believe in reincarnation. Rei would kill me if she knew that's what I grew up as, Shinto being the only religion she deems worthy as her father is a Christian Senator and her mother's father is a Shinto Priest."

"I know. I have seen her talking on the phone with her father." Mamoru laughed. Shintoism was something Mars had practiced even on her planet, or a variation of it, a lot stronger than what she knew here in connecting with the spirits. "Do you have your memories of that time?"

"No." Usagi shook her head. "I'm not certain if I agree with all the ideals believed by Buddhism but I gathered that you aren't supposed to remember your past life in full, but have certain feelings so as not to make the same mistakes twice. Why? Do you have all your memories in full, intact?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"I suppose there are stranger occurrences in the world, like for instance, being able to transform into a sailor senshi or kamen and have to fight aliens that have landed on our planet."

"That is what you think they are?"

"Yes, why? Were they involved in our past life? Usually people aren't reborn together."

"They are if their mother makes a wish for them to all live again and grow up real lives and to have another chance at fixing the wrongs from the past."

"A mother always wishes that."

"It helps to have the silver imperial crystal." He stated dryly.

"You know who the moon princess is?"

"I do, and I can assure you, you will never find her if you continue looking."

"You are in love with her." It hadn't been a question so Mamoru didn't answer. "That is why you say no to me, because you are in love with a far greater being, the princess of a time passed."

Again he didn't comment on that subject but instead brought her head into his hands. "I cannot bear to be near you when I am just putting you in greater risk at all turns. Do allow me to hold you when I rescue you? It gives each of us mutual satisfaction and we shouldn't deny it from ourselves. Do not push me anymore in this matter here, for I cannot push onto things which will only hurt you in the end. I'd rather keep you the way you are, the way you should be. Until we meet again my sweet, adieu." He kissed his gently and let her go.

He jumped onto the roof top, and watched her touch her lips with her fingers and look up at him without seeing him and waved before heading back out the alley way. He knew it was the last time he could allow himself to kiss her in any form until she remembered. It was not his to start a relationship with her and spark memories of a time past before she was ready. It tore them both up inside to stay apart, both knowing the other loved them and having actually been told so as well.

But stay apart they did. Even though all Mamoru wanted to do was to share in the bask that was Usagi's charm and have her administer those wide grins in his direction whenever he walked into the door. Even though they had returned, it was not to him she gave, but a man with blond hair and green eyes that Mamoru never thought to see again. She pretended he didn't even exist nowadays and bypassed him to be with the man he used to trust but now grew weary of and the meaning of his presence.

EAN: Stick around, there is another chapter! HA- tongue sticks out and gives a raspberry.

EAN2: I have been feeling generous today as it is a day before the holidays start, and I apologize for the lateness and the lameness of this chapter, as with Ties that Bind, and this one and Endymion, I have more to upload, but I haven't because I felt like it sucked, (I hate endings, it is the process that usually counts.... so I need your feed back to see if it needs to be changed/edited- on all 3 stories.... :O) There really is one last day....


	8. Day Eight

EAN: Stick around, there is another chapter! HA- tongue sticks out and gives a raspberry.

Day Eight, Monday 24 April 2008

AN: How many of you hate me now??? *Raises hand in back* Yes, yes, I know, but it had to happen. Moon and Kamen aren't together. Kamen has always been a prick when it comes to their relationship, and now we have **BEGUN** to understand his reasoning and feelings behind this, haven't we? **HAVEN'T WE???** Lol. I tease, I'm not that crazy. Day Eight, hmm… the remains of the day… good book… good title… good segue into this chapter… Enjoy.

Sailor Moon at least allowed Kamen to pull her out of harms way whenever she couldn't manage it herself or her senshi failed in seeing the attack in time. It was a rare event indeed and whenever it did happen, Moon wrapped her arms around his neck and soaked in his heat and smell, he knew because he did the same thing himself.

It went this way for months and Jordon came and went at odd times, disappearing for weeks on end or being around every single time he ran into Usagi. Nothing changed and yet as evening fell one day he noticed that Usagi was following him around all day.

The sun stretched its fingers out towards him across the lake, reaching out to him before its flame was fully extinguished. The sky graced him with a multitude of colors and he could hear Usagi's soft appreciation behind him. It made him smile a bittersweet one in regret he could not fully share it with her.

When the last of the rose and orange wasps disappeared leaving only the cooler colors in the sky did he speak. The lights were flickering on around them. "What do you want Usagi?"

"I was trying to figure out why you are such an idiot." She sighed and stood up from the grass she was on and after brushing off her pants she came and sat down next to him. He was curious if she'd expand on that statement or leave it be.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said I was in love with you a few months ago and that it was true before even that kiss."

"I know." He could handle this conversation better now. A few months of getting the silent treatment did that to a man so deeply in love with a girl as he was with her.

"I just can't believe you would sacrifice our love because of memories. I've been watching you the last few days seeing if you realized that I now knew why you thought to push me away."

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about."

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" Usagi turned in her seat and looked to Mamoru. "I hated being away from you, I love you. I just thought it best to follow your wishes. However, last week while you were away I learned I could block you from knowing when I was in attack."

"What?" Endymion had never thought Serenity would attempt to cut him off from her, because what good was it to have her alive in the world if he couldn't know enough to keep her that way? If she died without him knowing she was in an attack-

Mamoru's heart started racing, why would Usagi ever do that to him and her? She was getting better yet at the same time the youmas were getting stronger and pinpointing her more as the one to knock out first. Malachite had now officially joined the forces against them. He depended on that link to keep her safe… Endymion had cultivated the ability to transport himself from one spot to the next for that express reason.

Her small, cold hand covered his that was resting on his lap. "I had to, I didn't want you worrying and trying to come to my rescue even though you were in Britain."

He turned his hand and covered hers within the shelter of both of his trying to warm it. "I would have been here in a blink of an eye."

"I didn't know that at the time." He watched her as she lifted her head and looked at him with a smile. "It was actually beneficial. It was the first time I had a fight without you coming to my rescue and I almost got stabbed with an ice shard." She broke off as his hands became almost crushing and she waited for him to realize she became silent.

"I can't believe you did something so stupid."

"Not as stupid as you pushing me away because of your fear those memories would destroy me if told earlier than meant to be. I'm stronger than that, I had really believed you in love with the moon princess and that I had no chance." She dropped her gaze. "That is, if you aren't just in love with her but are able to accept me as well."

"I do not understand." Mamoru said, denying her last statement, he loved her in every form. He did not understand what she meant exactly.

"I know who I was."

"How?" He asked, turning towards her even more so.

"I avoided the attack but it hit Amy in the hip and she was knocked unconscious so I needed someway to heal her, I had been freaking out, and that's when my memories of Serenity overcame me and calmed me and allowed me to heal her."

"You have all the memories?" He asked concerned.

"No." She admitted. "They are coming to me slowly. The ones that are important at the time I need them. Like how to heal Amy but not how to heal you when you and I were stabbed through."

"We couldn't, it would have drained you too much as well as myself, and so our efforts would have been pointless because we would have died anyways." Mamoru explained to Usagi. "I'm glad they are coming slowly, they'd be very painful otherwise and I'd have hated to see you suffer through that and faint."

"You didn't have them all at once either."

"No, but every once in awhile a large number would fight for first place and it would hurt. You still should not have blocked me."

"I'm sorry." Usagi looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "You should not have pushed me away."

Mamoru answered that smile with one of his own. "I'm sorry as well. I thought it was best for the two of us. I really didn't want to pull you into the fight if you didn't need to be and I thought it best to protect you in any way possible."

"I'm becoming Serenity."

"No, you're not." He laughed. "You are just morphing into a more mature Usagi because of the memories, but you still have the choices from which you can decide how you want to be."

"Like the choice to act immature."

"The choice to see the world through your eyes, which is full of wonder and all things good."

"Is it wrong for me to say I don't like Serenity?" Usagi asked shyly.

"Now why would you say that?" Mamoru asked, pulling Usagi a little closer.

"Because she didn't know how to have fun. Sure she was passionate with you but I feel like she was still always acting like the proper princess."

"Serenity was that, but Endymion loved her hidden quirkiness and the warmth beneath the well-trained façade. Serenity is a lot like you but not as strong willed to be free as you are. You have to remember though, that it was a different day and age and the expectations and what was allowed were completely different."

Usagi shrugged. "I like Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen better, Endymion was gorgeous and smart and strong and a good warrior, but you at least tease me and Serenity really needed it, although I don't think she'd have handled it well."

"She's in the past, Serenity is dead, only her memories live on through you as Endymion's do through me and their feelings of that time can be felt by us and it is sometimes at odds with what we are really feeling but it is all in the past. You really remember?"

"I really remember."

"I can't apologize enough about how I kept you away from me during these last months." Mamoru bowed his head and rested his forehead against Usagi's.

"It's fine, you have all the time in the world to make it up to me now."

"Tell me something first…"

"Sure." Usagi agreed.

"Tell me the truth about Jordon."

"You're jealous!" Usagi exclaimed and laughed, pulling away slightly. "I didn't believe him when he said it, but its true!"

"I am, now tell me wench!" Mamoru pulled her back into his embrace, just holding her felt good after years of separation, even if it was different, it was still good, it was Usagi.

"Jordon is a friend of mine, we aren't anything more. I didn't lie when I said Jordon was almost killed and I had to transform to save him, just a bit of a fudge on the truth. Jordon as you know is Jadeite from our past. Except the Jadeite we were fighting wasn't the same one. Mother reincarnated all of them, without knowing who exactly she was replacing. Just like all the senshi got scattered, so too did the people in the negaverse. Jordon lived next door to me all of my life up until a year ago actually. Jadeite the one we were fighting learned my identity and wished to draw me out, he was almost killed by the planes and was in fact killed by Beryl. After Jadeite disappeared from the stage for good, I told Jordon it was safe to come back."

"So there's nothing going on between the two of you? And I don't have to worry about him hurting you?"

Usagi shook her head in the negative, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Not at all. Although in the future, it wouldn't surprise me if you suddenly had a new set of guards." Usagi leaned in and kissed his cheek. "As for competition, shouldn't you know the answer for that already?"

Her breath was a caress of warm air over his ear and cheek and a small grin played around his lips before he tilted her backwards and claimed her lips for his own. He may be jealous of her time spent with other guys, but there were better ways at portraying them, than just in anger. He could claim her for himself, and that is exactly what he planned to do for the rest of his life.

EAN: Well that is the end of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm excited to hear your reviews… I'm so happy that One day as Serenity is finishing even though there were ideas in it that I was thinking about without her influence. As well as I'm extremely happy that people are now playing around with Endymion's view and what his wants are and were as well as realizing that he did in fact have his own crystal that was a force to be reckoned with. Naoko didn't really go into it as much as she could, considering it was SAILOR MOON, but I love that writers are experimenting and coming up with different ideas. I just love how ff is so similar with the same characters and yet the variations are so vast that even allow even more interpretation in it. I was surprised for a moment that earlier ff was so similar and not as experimental but then I realized that there wasn't as much material in the states to experiment with and it takes time to come up with so much variety. Thank you all of you have read and reviewed as well as all of you that has never read or have and have written your own. I bow to you for your ideas. I also thank all my loyal readers…

4/28/2007 – finished (or at least thought it was... so yeah, it really wasn't finished until now... hehe... there's a couple of paragraphs added 12/8/2009)


End file.
